YuGiOh and the Philosopher's Stone
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: Ryou's adopted cousin from America comes to stay with him in Japan, and they recieve letters to Hogwarts? And just what kind of Shadow Magic do she and three others have? Lots of Humor randomly fit in here and there. Pairings undecided.Rated for language


The authoress walked in. "Wow. I've got a fic up...wow. And...it's a revision of an older one, too! Keh."

Derama, the authoress' yami, stood beside her in the...room. "I don't see what's so special about a stupid fanfic."Derama shrugged. Samantha, the authoress, glared at her dark. "Look who's talking, miss 'I'm the star OC'! Anyways, I have to warn you that this chapter will _really _suck 'cos I don't usually write duels. Or duel at all. So most of the cards mentioned will be ones I own (though I do have a LOT of cards). And, um..." Derama had a sour look plastered on her face. "Just let me do the disclaimer, hikari." And, indeed, she did.

"I, Derama, the yami (or darkness) of the authoress Samantha-Sama (Angel of Re), am stating the message. Therefore, I..."Dera paused. "Cut the formal bullcrap; Sam owns me, the Ocs, a couple Yu-Gi-Oh mangas and HP books. Yu-Gi-Oh itself is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, blah blah blah and HP to JKR. This fic takes place, I suppose, after the Memory Arc, but the Pharaoh and Theif are

still around. Shoo."A disgruntled yami disappeared into her item (the Chain) and left her hikari. "Um..."Sam started, "Enjoy the ficcie!" The lights went off and the room turned black as a neon sign then flashed:

**Yu-Gi-Oh and the Philosopher's Stone**

**By: Samantha-Sama (Angel of Re)**

**© 2006 All Original Characters**

Here we are with the Yuugi-tachi. The least normal group on the face of the Earth, battling evil shadows and such being their main event. So, it would seem surprising to them at least, how average of a summer they were having. No evil yamis trying to take over the world, no multi-billionaires stealing random peoples souls, no virtual reality nightmares. Just non-competitive duels, empty wallets and all-out food consumption.

We find the bored Yuugi-tachi at Burger World, where this equally boring beginning of an arc starts. Yuugi and Jou are eating, Honda and Otogi are bickering, Anzu and Shizuka are trying to keep them apart, whilst Yami is sleeping up in his soul room. Other people at the hangout are used to the insanity by now. Such was the boredom that no one noticed Ryou's return from a trip to America, with an additional tag-along.

The new girl was about 5'0'' tall, with green eyes and raven hair to her shoulders. She looked quite young and wore a hot pink shirt and baby blue capris. From the angle and symmetry of her face, the girl was at least three-quarters Caucasian.

Ryou walked up to the group and cleared his throat. No one noticed. Ryou twitched. "Hello you guys...?" Nope. Still nothing. A vein popped on Ryou's head, anime style. "OH MY RA THERE'S YAMI MALIK!" That got their attention, at least for the moment. Well, long enough for the six friends and sleeping Yami (who woke up) to notice the girl and Ryou.

Anyways, Ryou started to speak. "This is my new cousin, Cassandra Anderson." The girl cut in, "AKA Cassie. Sorry, Ry, go on." The tachi noticed the use of 'new' cousin, so Ryou elaborated. "My aunt adopted her from an American orphanage. She'll be staying with me here in Japan for the next two years." Cassie piped up again. "I'm eleven, so you know." She beamed.

-o-

Nearly a week later, July 30th, it rained in Domino and surrounding areas. The six friends and two yamis were at Yuugi's house at about six o'clock, at which point the rain seemed to have grown into a full-blown storm. Yuugi offered his friends to stay for the night, at which point Jonouchi sat up and pumped his fist into the air. "Aw right! A sleep ova'!" Insert sweatdropping here.

Two hours later, everybody was much bored. They had had a duel spree, and of course Yuugi (and Yami) had won against all of their opponents. The only person Cassie managed to beat with her combo dragon-fairy deck was Anzu, whom everyone else also beat. Even Honda beat Cassie. Jou had won against everyone but Ryou (aided by Bakura) and Yuugi, who forced Yami not to help. The only pair who hadn't dueled yet were Yami and Bakura (Yuugi and Ryou had without their Yamis, however.)

Meanwhile, as the pair that hadn't dueled were fighting about if they should, Cassie had made her way towards the phone. And found Seto Kaiba's number scribbled in a piece of scrap paper. She dialed, and a secretary picked up. '_He's still at work so late! Workaholic..._' Cassie thought as the secretary patched her through. '_Hmm...not a very good secretary. She connected me without even knowing who I was. Oh, the laziness that is in industry these days..._'

"Hello? That idiotic secretary!" There was a background shout of "_You're fired, April!_" before the dignified CEO once again spoke into the phone. "If there's no one there so help me Kami-Sama I'll..." But, Cassie did manage to snap out of whatever 'it' was and actually started talking. Thankfully, the Japanese she knew plus her accent was enough to get the point across. "I am Bakura's...cousin. Come to Mutou's...house...to duel. See you here, then." The last bit she said in English, which the CEO of a worldwide gaming company would obviously understand. She then promptly hung up.

And, by that point, the room had realized what she had just done. "You did not just invite him to this house!" "Aw, crap!" and "Iie, Cassie-kun!" were heard from the inhabitants of the room (other than her). Yami groaned. "I just got dragged into another duel with Kaiba, didn't I? Kuso." Cassie looked confused, which was to be expected as she didn't know how many times Yami had dueled---and beaten---Kaiba. "Eh...Yuugi-kun? Um...gomen-nasai?"

-o-

Seto Kaiba, he who was the teenage CEO of a major world-wide company, still got headaches. No amount of money was going to stop that in a second. And this particular migraine was being, well, as stubborn as they come, unfortunately for said CEO. And, having just fired a secretary again ("Third one this week! I must be going too easy on them..."), he was without service at this hour. So, the disgruntled teen decided to drive his own car, a brand-new blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, to Yuugi Mutou's turtle game shop. '_Thank Kami-Sama most of the idiots are off the road by now..._' Unfortunately, at that precise moment Kaiba had to swerve to avoid some lunatic who was turning the wrong way onto a one-way street. '_Extra emphasis on _most.'

He turned down a quiet street, slowing down as he went. A block or two later, the teen billionaire parked at the back entrance of the shop. "Good. The Aspirin are taking effect." He mumbled to himself. Trenchcoat becoming damp from the downpour outside, Kaiba put on his trademark scowl and glare, making his oh-so-dramatic entrance through the back. The snowy-haired Ryou greeted him first. "Er, bonsowa-ru, Kaiba-kun..." The duelist just walked past him and the other bystanders, going to where the forms of Yami and Bakura (transparent) stood. There was also a girl, whom he assumed was the one he had talked with on the phone, standing near the see-through Pharaoh.

"Yuugi..." Kaiba said with a low growl.

"Kaiba." Yami simply responded. It was quiet for a minute before...

"Bakura!" Was shouted out by none other than the King of Thieves. Cassie giggled. "Way to break the monotony, Mou-Hitori no Ryou." The solid Ryou laughed, too. "Hai, Mou-Hitori no Boku..."

Bakura growled. "Tojikomeru." Kaiba was getting impatient. "Am I going to duel someone or not?" Cassie, being the crazy, out-going pre-teen she is, suggested something. "How about...a four-way duel?" Kaiba scanned the room for any duelists he thought eligible for him to face. "Hum...I only see two other people who are good enough to face me, Yuugi and Bakura." Once again, Jou went on a rampage about how good he was at dueling and what-not. "...and I don't even feel like dueling right now, so HA." He finished.

The room sweatdropped. Cassie pouted. "You don't even know how good I am!" The room, excluding herself and Kaiba, sweatdropped even more. "Cassie-kun, you only beat Anz---" Ryou knew when to shut up. _After_ the fact, that is...

Kaiba smirked. "Well, then. I suppose we have ourselves a duel." He put his deck on the table in front of him and crossed his arms. "Ladies first." Cassie put on the best dueling face she could, seeing as how she still had a young face at eleven, and drew her card.

"I play Petit Dragon (ATK/600 DEF/700) in defense mode and place two cards face down. End move." It was Bakura's turn next. "I play King Fog (ATK/1000 DEF/900) in attack mode. End move." Yami drew his card. "I summon The Celtic Guardian (ATK/1400 DEF/1200) in attack mode and place one card face down. Attack Bakura's monster!" The fiend was destroyed, but they were playing on a table, so there were no holograms...

"Hey Pharaoh, is dere any way you could use a little Shadow Magic and make da cards 3D or sumthin'?" Yami thought Jou's question over and nodded. "I guess we could use a little, to make it more life-like." And so little tendrils of purple magic came from the fingers of Yami and encircled their four decks. And Seto Kaiba then got to start his move.

"I'll place two monsters face-down in defence and summon Battle Ox (ATK/1700 DEF/1000) in attack mode. Attack the Petit Dragon!" Cassie flipped one of her face down cards over. "Reveal magic card, Block Attack! Your Battle Ox is now in Defense Mode, and my Dragon is safe." Kaiba placed two cards face down and ended his move.

Cassie: 4000LP

Bakura: 3600LP

Yami: 4000LP

Kaiba: 4000LP

Cassie drew a card and played it. "Pot of Greed!" She drew two more cards. "Petit Angel (ATK/600 DEF/900) in Defense Mode and one card face down. Your go, Bakura-kun." The spirit drew his card."Trial of Nightmare (ATK/1300 DEF/900) in attack and one monster face down. Pharaoh?"

Yami drew his card. "Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon the Summoned Skull (ATK/2500 DEF/1200)! Attack Trial of Nightmare!" The monster was gone, and so were 1200 of Bakura's LP. It was Kaiba's move now. He seemed very happy. He drew, and declared, "Sacrifice my two face-down cards to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon(ATK/3000 DEF/2500)! Attack Summoned Skull!"

-o-

The authoress beamed."Wahahahaha! Cliffie...sort of...I know it's short, but this seemed like the best place to stop?" Random people started throwing pitchforks at Sam. "AIEEEE! DERA!" The muse/yami/co-authoress looked up. "Hn? Oh, there's a flaming arrow in your hair." Sam cursed. "GAH! And I just got it cut, too! Though I hate the cut...oh well." She smiled. "Wait 'til the next installment of the ficcie! And look in my profile for a link to the car Kaiba had." Derama nearly closed a curtain, then remembered something. "Sam says to review or she'll throw mutant marshmellows at you. Don't ask; blame the fact she hasn't slept in two days. Ja!"

-August 12, 2006 (Only three and a third pages; hey we TRIED!)


End file.
